fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Nonbinary
So here's an idea I had: we make more gender categories for the nonbinary genders (demigender, agender, genderfluid, bigender, etc.) to not be pigeonholing these characters under just "nonbinary" ♋ [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 18:29, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :It's mostly just a category for a sort of broad selection so we don't have nine thousand and seventy four categories to keep track of. We could find a more fitting name for this category though. I'm thinking "Other", but I'm a touch worried people will find that offensive. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:20, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :I think the category thing is kind of an exaggeration and there are actually less categories I believe to be put up than the ones I just pointed out? The point of making these specific categories is also because the point of labels and specifics is a really important thing to the nonbinary community :Also, having only three gender categories acts like female and male are the "main" or "most important" genders when really they're. Not. This is especially true in the Fan-Ball universe where there should be a lot of different genders based upon alien cultures and we know that not everything is just based on human culture, being of the binary human genders :I can see points from both sides of it buuut I'm personally all for the more gender categories thing '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 20:02, August 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Then we could just as easily delete gender categories as a whole and thus remove the problem on both hands. Because why do we need those categories when genders and whatnot are on the page? DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:12, August 12, 2015 (UTC) ::I see it as a form of information like the fact we have protagonist/antagonist and species categories; the information like that is presented on the page as well, and put into categories. It's easier to present for form of putting characters of the like in a group and all. But, if what you've suggested turns out to be a more popular option, then sure '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 20:18, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :::And don't interpret this as me being bigoted; I do not have a prejudiced bone in my body regarding gender and anything regarding it. I'm just not a crazy fan of creating seven hundred different categories for about two or three different characters each. At most. Especially since stories, nowadays, are very, very unlikely to be written, finished, or let into canon. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:25, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :::I don't think you are bigoted, Demmes. Tho, I do think that you're kind of exaggerating what with the "all those different categories" when there'll be five new ones at most, tbh. (And stories are kind of an odd issue so I don't know what to say about that) '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] '''Talk I'll have to agree with Demmes on this one in that the current category selection is enough, if the use of categories is desired. The name doesn't really need to be changed because the term nonbinary in this case is used as an umbrella term that is defined as any gender that isn't decidedly male or female in its entirety. More specific terms can be useful for a more indepth character understanding aspect, but for the sake of categorization I really don't feel that any more categories are needed. Talk 21:18, August 12, 2015 (UTC)